muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Items other than cookies consumed by Cookie Monster
In spite of his name, Cookie Monster's voracious appetite has not limited itself purely to cookies. The catalogue of his consumption includes, but is by no means limited to, the following: * A broken styrofoam number 5 (in the sketch where Kermit tried to test Herry and Cookie to see if they could identify it without actually seeing it) * Alphabet blocks in A, You're Adorable * A safe that Ernie locks his cookies in * Snow (The Ballad of Casey McPhee) * A cookbook (Cookie Monster's Best Bites and in a sketch with Kermit the Frog) * A pencil, typewriter, telephone, and Susan and Gordon's Christmas tree (Christmas Eve on Sesame Street) * The greater part of Susan's and Gordon's Volkswagen Beetle (Follow That Bird) * The Moon (in dream sequence of If Moon Was Cookie) * Oscar the Grouch's trash can lid * His speech about Grover (A Celebration of Me, Grover) * An award envelope (Monster Hits!) * A museum brochure and hot dog stand (Don't Eat the Pictures) * Bert and Ernie's video camera and cassette (Sesame Street: 20 and Still Counting) * A black telephone, which rings in his belly in a sketch with Kermit * A 1973 Ford F-250 pickup truck (The Monster's Three Wishes) * Nearly all of Sesame Street (Big Bird's Birthday or Let Me Eat Cake) * A brick wall (What is Friend?) * A dish and pink telephone, which rings in his belly in a sketch with Prairie Dawn * A film strip and Rosebud the sled (A Brief History of Motion Pictures) * Popcorn, theater tickets, and Grover's seat (Don't Forget to Watch the Movie) * A mailbox (Elmo's World: Mail) * Chains, a speaker, microphones, wires, and studio lights (Cookie Disco) * A safe (Letter of the Day: A) * The "n't" part of a sign with the word "Don't" written on it (Letter of the Day: D) * A drawing of an "F" in a circle (Letter of the Day: F) * A fake nose, moustache, and glasses (Letter of the Day: M) * A basket (Letter of the Day: S) * A suitcase (Letter of the Day: Y) * A manhole cover (Circles) * A box (Monsterpiece Theater: Monster in a Box) * Matt Lauer's microphone * Faith Hill and Tim McGraw's kaleidoscope (Take a Turn) * Ernie's ukulele (Ernie Presents the Letter "U") * Hooper's Store (Episode 0725) * Smoking pipes (early Monsterpiece Theater sketches) * A ping-pong ball, vacuum cleaner, alarm clock, and Bert's blindfold (The Listening Game) * The Christmas Counter-Downer (Elmo's Christmas Countdown) * A bouquet of daisies (The Letter of the Day Games: D) * Jellybeans (The Letter of the Day Games: J) * A pizza and painting (The Letter of the Day Games: P) * A yo-yo and yam (The Letter of the Day Games: Y) * Ernie's frying pan (Breakfast Time) * Pink rubber balls (The King's Nose) * Apples and autumn leaves (Sesame Street Pageants: The Four Seasons) * A poster for "A Streetcar Named Monster" and his necktie (American Monster Classics: A Streetcar Named Monster) * A pair of headphones (NPR's "In Character") * A flashlight, and the "d" from "The End" (Sesame Street Stays Up Late!) * A script and microphone cover (Elmopalooza) * Stephen Colbert's Peabody Award (in a guest appearance on The Colbert Report) * Television equipment (PBS promo) * An Emmy * A letter 'I' and bowtie, because they rhyme with 'buy' ('Cookie Monster at the Bakery') * An imaginary 'cookie' with frosting and candles ('Cookie Monster Imagines a Cookie') * A bouquet of roses (Julie on Sesame Street) * A sneaker (Lunch Talk) * A wooden toy house (Monsterpiece Theater: Little House on the Prairie) * The TV Guide logo * Mattresses (Sesame Street News Flash: The Princess and the Cookie) * A telephone (Being Green) * A Grandfather clock (a version of Hickory Dickory Dock) * A shoe (Monsterpiece Theater: The Taming of the Shoe) * A rock ('Who's Alive?') * A bicycle, which he shares with Herry * One of Ernie's seven cupcakes (in a sketch where Ernie tries to take a picture of his seven cupcakes) * Apples, walnuts and raisins (in a sketch where he and Ernie attempts to make apple walnut raisin cookies) * Two hot dogs and a donut (Dee, Dee, Dee) * His poem about cookies (in a sketch where Cookie Monster gives his poem about cookies) * Gladys Ormphby's pocket book * An egg (in a sketch where he demonstrates that egg starts with the letter E) * The styrofoam version of the word "FOOD", salt, pepper and a bib (in a sketch where he spells out the word FOOD) * Slices of bread, butter, a hard boiled egg and salt (in a sketch where a little Pumpkin-Orange Anything Muppet girl teaches him how to make a sandwich just like hers) * The Bus Stop sign (in a sketch where he explains the purpose of the Bus Stop sign) * Rocks and feathers (in a sketch where an Large Lavender Live Hand Anything Muppet man uses feathers and rocks to teach the difference between heavy and light) * A telephone (in a sketch where a Hot Pink Anything Muppet boy gives a brief lecture on the telephone) * The styrofoam version of the letter M, which he shares with Herry * Alphabet soup (from the PBS Kids.org Sesame Street game, "Alphabet Soup") * The cake and the pans (Sesame Street's Mother Goose Rhymes) * Mumford's magic wand Healthy food As reported in Is Cookie Monster now the Veggie Monster?, Cookie Monster has consumed plenty of healthy food items over the years in addition to cookies and other oddities. * Ernie's apple in Ernie Presents the Letter A * A carrot in the video for "Hand Talk * Carrots, fish and bread (after an encounter with the Monster Cookie) * A slice of watermelon (The Letter of the Day Games: W) * Raisins, cucumber spheres, carrot sticks and apples (in a sketch where Maria talks about good things to eat) * Three apples that [[Count von Count|The Count has counted * Six different colors of the fruits and vegetables in Grover's Food Stand (from the PBS Kids.org Sesame Street game, "Color Me Hungry") * A banana (from the PBS Kids.org Sesame Street game, "Rosita's Fiesta") Category:Sesame Street Lists Category:Food